Silenced Night
by Dinn Isilin Agnor
Summary: Hermione begins to tire of just being known as Harry Potter's friend, but soon she discovers other people that have come into play. Particularly a girl named Ryu. Soon, she and Ryu are dragged into their own war against Voldermort, for new reasons.
1. A Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a calm, cold night. The wind howled and there was the spark of magic in the air. All of the creatures in the forest were strangely quiet as a lone woman treaded through the forest. Shielded by a black cloak, her breathing was raspy. A trail of blood was left behind her as she stumbled forward. It was just past midnight, the full moon gave a dim glow. She reached the end of the forest, and in the valley below her was an enormous castle. Semi oriental looking, there were vast fields surrounding it. The bundle she carried in her arms cried a little. The just born child she held in her arms gazed at the woman, her mother, for the first, and last time. The girl had eyes of silver and blue tinted lips.  
  
The woman limped up to the steps of the mighty castle. There waiting for her was two other women. Looking forlorn. One had hair as black as the night, with some falling across one of her crimson eyes. The other had pure white hair, and emerald green eyes. " Lady Wyvern!" came the white haired ones Irish accent. " Is that her?" whispered the black haired one. " yes." Wyvern whispered back. " In all of the time I've known you.I have never asked for one thing. But just this once-" Wyvern coughed up some blood and shakily continued. " take her.my daughter, its no longer safe for her to stay with me-" she coughed again. " train her well." The red eyed woman took the child in her arms. " very well." Wyvern shifted her gaze to the girl. She took a silver pendant off her neck. It was round, with a snake engraved in it, forming an S. Placing it around the child's neck. " stay safe Ryu Wyvern Slytherin.perhaps we may meet again." She stroked the girl's cheek. " my heir, my hope.my daughter." Studying the child, the white haired woman spoke in a worried tone. " you just had her didn't you? Tonight." She took Wyvern's hands in her own. "please.be careful." Even through their words, they knew Wyvern was never going to come back. " Farewell.my friends." Wyvern then walked away, into the night. " I guess this is it, isn't it Crimson?" the white haired one whispered, tears falling from her eyes. " yes, yes Ivy it is." Crimson replied, tears forming in her own eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~ 14 years later ~*~  
  
Ryu now had long brown hair to her thighs. Her bangs fell below her chin on the sides of her face. A silver streak going down each one. Her complexion was pale, but not unhealthily so. Her lips were still tinged with blue. Dark, long lashes framed her pretty silver eyes. The castle from long ago turned out to be a school. It taught children of all ages, even older ones. However, this was not where Ryu was trained. She was trained by her mentors, Crimson and Ivy. The school was located in Japan, along with a small wizarding village. Currently, they were in England. Ryu was a very calm, calculating girl. She didn't smile often, but showed hints of emotion through her eyes. She didn't have a wand, like most. She could not learn wand magic. She learned a special type known as the Twilight Arts. Spells such as Avada Kedavra and all the other unforgivable curses had no effect on her. Her magic had more to do with the elements, and the control of nature around her. It stemmed it's power from the moon. It was a unique, and rare magical type. Most everyone could not handle it. She could still however, learn from those who taught wand magic. She was special, she spoke to dragons and snakes. Two different languages.  
  
Crimson was half vampire half witch. Her mother had been an auror her father a vampire. However, vampires were considered threats. And soon her family had been killed off when she was six. Wyvern had taken her in, as well as Ivy. Ivy was an imperia werewolf. A special breed, that was born a werewolf and had white hair. Her family had also been destroyed by aurors. She too had lived with Wyvern.  
  
The three now stood, overlooking the place where they would go to Diagon Alley. " that's it, will you be alright?" Crimson's English accent asked. " yes of course." Crimson smirked. Crimson had always been the sort to pull pranks on people, and was undoubtedly mischievous. " well, here's some money, we'll send you more when you need it." Pecking her on the cheek, Ivy pushed her off. The two watched her go. " it's not to hard faking using a wand right?" Ivy asked. " I hope not."  
  
Ryu clutched the bag containing her training books on Animagus and Necromancy. She didn't like all of the children running around. At the moment she was wearing an oriental, dark blue dress. With black robes over it. " pet store?" Ryu's eyes lit up. She loved animals. As she stepped inside, the store keeper grinned at her. " Ah, I see we are looking for our first pet. Take your time, I warn you though, some of these animals can get nasty." Ryu nodded politely and strode along the shelves. A large black hawk caught her eyes. It had gleaming blue eyes. She sucked in a breath. " ah, I see you've met one of the pets in my new shipment. I warn you, he doesn't like anyone. I can show you scars from trying to get him in the cage." " I'll take him." " eh?" she put some money in front of him. Opening the cage she put her bare arm to it. " ah, don't you want a cage for that?" " no, thank you. We'll be fine." The great bird looked at her, as if sizing her up. Then, he stepped onto her arm and screeched affectionately, nipping at her ear. A small smile found it's way on Ryu's lips. Stroking his feathers a bit, she walked away. " good day." She slipped into the bookstore unnoticed. Which was quite amazing considering she had a large bird of prey on her shoulder. However, a girl with bushy brown hair noticed her. Ryu had been looking at a book on the wall. " that's a good one." She smiled. Ryu turned to look at her. " my names Hermione Granger. What's yours?" she smiled and held out her hand. They shook and Ryu spoke. " My name is Ryu Astra." She said, making up her last name so she wouldn't have to reveal her origins. " Ryu? That's Japanese for dragon isn't it? You don't look Japanese." Ryu smiled a bit. " no, I am not Japanese, but I grew up there. I'll be in England for awhile, I just arrived." Hermione smiled. " Well I'd be happy to show you around sometime." Looking at Ryu's robes, she spoke again. " You must be fairly high class. What are you doing here alone?" Ryu replied " well I suppose you could say that. They're somewhere else, I was told to gather some things." " that's a beautiful bird. Aren't you afraid he'll leave?" Smiling a bit and shaking her head Ryu replied. " no, I trust him." " Hermione!" a boy with messy black hair, green eyes and glasses yelled. Next to him was a boy with red hair and freckles. " oh! I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice talking to you. I hope to see you again." Hermione waved and ran off.  
  
After purchasing her books and other things, Ryu went into the wand shop. " ah, have you come to purchase a wand?" he asked, a little skeptical about a fourteen year old just now getting a wand. " I am." Ryu said politely. He went in back and came out holding a box. Handing it to her, he smiled. " this is anew type of wand I just made, I hope you don't mind if I use you as my first test do you?" Ryu shook her head. " It's made from oak, thirteen inches, and has the fang of a dragon, and venom from a basilisk." Taking the wand in her hand, it glowed an eerie blue. " ah! Excellent! On my first attempt too! May I have your name young lady?" " Ryu Astra." Recording her name down, then taking the money she handed him. He watched her go, smiling.  
  
Having finished that, she got a ticket and headed to platform nine and three quarters. She and Onyx, her hawk, passed through easily. She snuck onto the train, already in her Hogwarts robes. Glancing around, she spotted Hermione entering one of the doors. Ryu had hidden her pendant from sight. Finding a cabin all to herself, she sat. Slowly drifting off.  
  
When she awoke they had reached Hogwarts. Onyx flew off to go hunt while Ryu made her way to the school. Still, none of the students noticed her. She gazed at Hogwarts, she was excited to say the least. ' the Triwizard Tournament will take place this year.' She thought excitedly.  
  
She waited, Dumbledoor had instructed her to wait while the others were sorted. Once all of the first years had been sorted, he spoke. " Also, we have a new student who will be entering into the fourth year. Miss Astra will you please come up." Ryu gracefully strode up to the sorting hat, ignoring the stares she got from all of the other kids. At the Griffindoor table Hermione looked shocked for a moment. " what's up Hermione?" Ron asked. " I saw her at Diagon Alley, she was quite nice and polite. She must be from a rich pureblood family." As Ryu sat up on the stool, she gave a calm smile at Hermione, who grinned and waved a bit. As the hat was placed on her head, it waited a moment. " SLYTHERIN!" it yelled. Hermione was once again a bit shocked. ' well I guess it makes sense.' she remembered Ryu's otherwise emotionless expression, and other small things. Ryu's smiles always faded quickly before anyone could notice. " you said she was nice?" Ron commented skeptically. Harry just looked for a moment. The Slytherins cheered as she sat down. A lot of boys found her quite pretty. The girls whispered possible stories about her.Un fortunately for Ryu, Draco, Crabble and Goyle seated themselves next to her. Her calm expressionless face remained. " Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabble, and Goyle. Are you a pureblood?" turning to face him, she glared a bit. He flinched, her gaze was like icy steel. It was worse than Snape's. " indeed I am." She said in a regal tone. With that one phrase she established her superiority on the rest of them. All the Slytherins had been looking. Draco said no more as she daintily ate. Hermione had watched and listened to the whole conversation. Ryu never did care for cocky brats. You didn't have to know her to know she was of high class. ' he's the son of that Death Eater Lucius. I must be careful around him.' Hermione had smiled to herself, Ignoring Harry and Ron's babble about quidditch. ' she sure knows how to handle Malfoy.'  
  
After the feast they had all retired to their dorms. Making sure everyone else was asleep, Ryu snuck out of the Slytherin common room. She heard footsteps and ducked behind a statue of a Griffin. " eh, did you hear something Ms. Norris?" came Filch's voice. ' please go away, please go away.' after hearing him crumble, she confirmed he was leaving. Stepping out from behind the statue, she continued her trek off the school grounds. Suddenly, she bumped into something. She heard a complaint. " ow!" looking around, Ryu hissed out. " who's there? Show yourself!" it came in a deadly whisper. Her wand ready. Ryu was a bit surprised to find Hermione underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. " Hermione?" "Ryu?" " I would ask what you're doing out here at this time of night, but seeing as I am as well it would be inappropriate." Hermione said in a joking sort of voice. " what's all the commotion?" Filch's voice sounded again. " quick, under the cloak." Hermione told Ryu. Who obliged willingly. They moved out of the way. Once they were outside the school, they took the cloak off. Hermione studied Ryu for a moment. Ryu doing the same. Hermione decided to spill first. Sighing, she spoke. " I've been trying to learn how to become an animagus. Harry always gets so much attention.I guess I'm kind of envious. I want to be strong. So I've been sneaking out every night to train myself." Ryu nodded, looking out into the lake they were next to, she spoke. " I was out here to retrieve my pet, and also to go into the Forbidden Forest." Hermione was a bit startled. " why would you want to go in there? Especially at this time of night." To her surprise, a small, calm smile appeared on Ryu's lips. " I grew up in forests filled with magical creatures. I find it calming to be out in the wild." Hermione's eyes shone with understanding. " I can understand that, I've worked hard at my grades every year, I hardly ever get time to myself.not to mention.." she trailed off. Ryu looked at this strange muggle born girl. Deciphering her emotions. " you want to feel.free in a way. Like there is nothing holding you back. No reputations to uphold." Hermione looked back at her, startled. Then smiled. " that's it exactly." Ryu looked her in the eye. " I have a proposition for you. I too am studying to become an animagus. I will sneak out of my common room with you every night, and we will learn together." Hermione's face lit up. " of course." In Hermione's mind, Ryu had proved that not all Slytherin's were just plain nasty. True Ryu was the darkest out of all of them. But she was the calm kind of dark, the contently powerful kind. Like the night. The two sat in silence for a moment. " may I ask.where are you staying?" Hermione asked. " No where at the moment. I'll find a place after the school year is over." " you don't have a place to stay?" Hermione repeated, shocked again. " No." Hermione pondered for a moment. " Maybe I can arrange for Ron's family to put you up." Ryu looked wary. " It's okay, they're nice people, they don't like Slytherin's but they won't do anything about it." Hermione assured. Ryu looked away a bit sadly. " I take it Slytherin's are rejected a lot." Hermione gave a sympathetic stare. " to tell the truth, I didn't either, but you're different from the rest." Suddenly dropping the topic. Ryu's eyes shone with mischief. " you want to have more fun, correct?" Bewildered, Hermione answered truthfully " yes, I do." " then what do you say we start a little.team of sorts. You and I. Like Fred and George, like the Marauders.." Hermione's eyes now mimicked Ryu's. " That would be fun. What should we call ourselves?" Ryu thought for a moment. " Mana." " that's good. Now, for nicknames." Hermione looked Ryu up and down. " Ice." she mumbled to herself. " Ice, would be a good nickname for you." Ryu nodded, then looked at Hermione. " Page, as in the fact that I always see you in the library. You also speak like a text book." Ryu smiled and Hermione blushed a bit. Crookshanks trotted up to Hermione, and Onyx landed on Ryu's shoulder. " well, Page, shall we?" Ryu asked calmly, nodding towards the forest. " yes, Ice, we shall." With that the four took a stroll into the forest. 


	2. Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither Hermione nor Ryu spoke of their new alliance the next day. Or the next few weeks after that. It was their secret. Every night they would meet in the halls. And every night they would study, and practice dueling. It was a weekend now, and Hermione casually strode out of her common room. " hey, where are you going Hermione?" Ron asked, Harry right behind him. " To the library, I need to do some homework." She lied through her teeth. She felt bad for doing it, but Ryu needed to tell her something. Though, it was a very believable lie t the boys. " well ok. See you later Hermione." Was it just her, or did Harry look a bit disappointed? Oh well. She thought. Turning, she ran off. Definitely not in the direction of the library. Today they were meeting under the Whomping Willow. Running up to the tree, she saw Ryu waiting. " what do you want to talk to me about Ice?" Hermione said as she caught her breath. Ryu led her to a place where they would not be seen. " I have something important to tell you." Hermione saw the seriousness in her eyes and nodded. Suddenly with a business like stature. " do you remember when I told you my name was Ryu Astra?" " yes." " that's not truly my last name." Ryu paused, Hermione was only mildly startled. Pulling out her pendant, she showed it to Hermione. Gasping Hermione spoke. " that's." " the symbol of Slytherin, my family's crest." " then you're.you're an heir of Slytherin." Hermione wasn't angry, she knew why Ryu had lied about her last name. It would have caused her a lot of trouble. She regained composure. " sit, and I'll tell you a story, the story of my life until now." Hermione sat obediently. " My mother's name was Wyvern Slytherin. Long ago, Salazar Slytherin had another wife, before the creation of Hogwarts. Her name, ironically enough, was Ryu as well. Unlike his later wife, Salazar loved her. Shortly after their daughter was born, Ryu died. Salazar was very distraught over her death. But his daughter was still alive. So he chose this line to carry on his crest. He gave her the pendant as a symbol of her strong bloodline. Unfortunately, she disappeared. This is when Salazar became dark, he grew bitter. Then, long after Hogwarts was founded, he had another child, a boy. Otherwise known as Voldermort's in particular family line. The first line, is my family line. We have still managed to remain pure blooded. But, instead of the ability to talk to snakes, We could speak to dragons." Pausing to let it all sink in, she continued. " My mother studied magic by herself. Her two best friends, who are my mentors, are Crimson Bloodblade, and Ivy Maysleaf. Crimson is a half vampire, half witch. Ivy is an imperia werewolf." Hermione interrupted. " You mean Crimson Bloodblade, the one wanted by the Ministry of Magic? The one they're looking to throw into Azkaban?" " yes, that's her. Anyways, both of their parents were killed by Aurors, so they lived with my mother. They parted ways eventually, but, Voldermort found out about my mother, and so did the Ministry. She was attacked constantly, every day. So on the night I was born, my injured, bleeding, dieing mother brought me to Ivy and Crimson. Since it was not safe for my mother to raise me. So for the next few years, we traveled. They taught me what I needed to know and more. They had to send me here because the Aurors and hit wizards were gaining on them." " wow.that must be awful." " you get used to it."  
  
Once they had talked, the two walked around the school. Having told each other the passwords to their houses, so that they could sneak in there. They were both currently in Hermione's dorm, they were alone. They were trying to transform enough to determine what their Animagus forms were. They sat, concentrating. ' almost there.' Ryu thought. They felt their energy begin to shift, but then it became hectic. With no more warning, they both passed out, exhausted.  
  
Waking up, Hermione felt odd. Looking at Ryu, she poked her awake. But when Ryu opened her eyes, she was startled a bit. As was Ryu at Hermione's eyes. They turned and looked in the mirror. Hermione's eyes, which were brown, had grown lighter, until they were amber. Ryu's were slit, and looked rather frightening. " what are we going to do?" " try and concentrate on turning them back to normal."  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy and Crimson had been forced to split up. To say that Crimson was in a foul mood would be an understatement. She was meandering the streets of some random muggle city. The Aurors were hot on her trail. Ever since her parent's deaths, she had been chased her whole life basically. Now that there was price on her head, as well as being officially labeled a dangerous criminal, many wizards and witches came after her. She had heard rumors of some dark wizards gathering in this city, and had come to check it out, but the 'bastards' in her words, had found her and now were trying to kill her, or throw her in Azkaban. Depending on which party you were speaking of. Her foot splashed in a puddle of water. They were closing in on her.  
  
A black dog was trying to catch a rat, it looked really hungry. It's ears picked up the sound of running feet. It looked to see a lady with long black hair. Her bangs were on one side of her face, her eyes were blood red. Her skin was pale. She wore a dark red hooded cloak. She had a look of distress mixed with anger on her beautiful face. " there she is!" a man shouted, Crimson turned to start running again, but a large metal object, which looked like the blade part of a scythe, slammed into her back. It penetrated her cloak and skin, Crimson screamed in pain, but tore the offending object out of her shoulder, she threw it back in pure rage. Blood poured from her wound, which had gone straight through her shoulder, and out the front side. The dog was obviously worried. After all, this lady had been run through with a chain scythe. Crimson coughed up blood, and drew out her wand. " expellarmus!" The other wizards wands, and their bodies, were thrown back at Crimson's powerful spell. She turned and continued to run, into the alley where the dog, or rather Sirius Black, was.  
  
Beginning to feel light headed, Crimson collapsed in the alley, well hidden. Her breathing was extremely heavy. Sirius was rather shocked, and curious. He looked at her, and slowly approached the witch. Not quite fully intending to help her, considering he recognized those wizards to be from the Ministry. " you've gone and done it this time Crimson." she spoke to herself. She let out a bitter laugh. She noticed Sirius approaching her. She smiled through her pain. " hello there." Sirius jumped, and began growling. This was Crimson Bloodblade, Dumbledoor had informed him on this newly wanted criminal. Sighing, Crimson smiled sadly at Sirius. " well, seeing as how I'm probably going to die, here. You look hungry." She tossed him the rest of her food. Which she had been living on. Sirius sniffed it suspiciously, and growled. To his surprise, Crimson smiled. " are you going to kill me? Go ahead, if you don't then they will just keep coming until I am dead. That is, if I don't die from blood loss first." Once again, Sirius was startled. He stopped growling due to shock. They stood there looking at each other for a moment. Crimson noted howl mangy and underfed he was. He was a big dog. " you see? You don't really want to hurt me do you?" Crimson whispered. She crawled over to him, and touched his leg. He cringed and growled softly. " you're hurt as well." she smiled sadly. She took off her cloak. She wore black, tight leather pants underneath. And a baggy shirt that had elastic around her shoulders, and long sleeves that also had elastic at the wrists. She had a gold, chain like belt that hung at her hips. She wore black knee- high dragon skin boots. She was a very attractive woman, and Sirius couldn't deny that. She began to pull the sleeve down. If Sirius were in human form, he would have went red in the face. He turned around. And to his surprise, he heard smooth laughter behind him. " modest are we?" she giggled a bit. " don't worry, I'm just tending to my wound." After wrapping it up, she muttered a spell to put her clothes back to normal. Putting her cloak back on with a wince, she let out another light laugh. " you can turn around now." After a few moments, Sirius turned around. He backed away as she came nearer. " come here, let me see you're leg." She said in a calming voice. Slowly approaching her, Sirius eyed her distrustfully. She inspected his back leg. Her touch was gentle, he observed. Then mentally kicked himself, this was a criminal he was thinking about here. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he felt no more pain. He looked at her. Crimson was still smiling at him. " you'll be fine now. Your wound was one I could magically heal." She stroked his black fur. " you know, you'd be an awfully cute dog if you were cleaned up more." Sirius was confused as to why this woman was talking to a dog. " It may be strange that I'm talking to a dog, but my best friend's a werewolf, so I guess that doesn't matter." She said to herself. This answered Sirius's question. He began to eat the food she had laid out for him. When he finished, he saw she was standing, and about to walk away, but she turned. " you're welcome to come along. My best friend and I had to separate due to those Aurors. I could use some company." After a few moments, Sirius walked up to her side and barked. Smiling warmly at the him, she continued to walk off. Sirius close behind, he didn't know why, but he just knew she was just like him. Wanted for something that wasn't their doing. He wanted to know more about her, besides, he could still keep in touch with his godson.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus, who was unemployed and badly dressed, was currently sitting in a restaurant in Hogsmeade. He sipped his water, sighing at his ruined life. " Are you Remus Lupin?" said and Irish, feminine voice. He looked up into the face of Ivy. "yes." She smiled timidly at him. She found him rather attractive. " my name is Ivy Maysleaf. May I sit down?" "sure.." Remus said nervously. He wasn't used to pretty girls walking up and talking to him. A waitress walked up to them. " May I take you're order?" " yes thank you, I'll have a piece of pie." " and you sir?" " I-I don't have any money." But the thought of a piece of pie sounded awfully good right now. " He'll have a piece as well. I'll pay." She smiled at him. He grew more nervous. " you are a werewolf yes?" boy she was blunt. He gaped at her for a moment. " y-yes." Her grin widened. Their food was placed in front of them. " will that be all?" "yes." Turning back to him. " yes? Excellent. I need your help." " w-what? Why me? What for?" Ivy looked at him. " You're a werewolf for one, I don't trust normal wizards much. You would be able to relate to me better." Remus was confused, how would he relate to her? " you see, I too am a werewolf, and Aurors have been chasing after me. Because of this, I haven't been able to keep track of my cousin, who attends Hogwarts. There are rather unsavory people after her. But I can't protect her with Aurors breathing down my neck. I was wondering if you could help me, since I heard from my cousin's sources that you are a very trustworthy person, not to mention a good wizard. So, will you help me?" Remus looked at her. She was practically pleading to him. Her tone was very desperate. But who were her 'cousin's' sources? He didn't see any reason to turn her down. " okay, I will help. Ivy let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. " thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. We must leave now." Since they had finished eating, they strode out of the restaurant together. " but first things first, you need better robes." So Ivy proceeded to drag him along. 


End file.
